


Emperor, prince, and princess

by JediCakes08



Series: Star Wars Royal Au series [1]
Category: Alternate Reality - Fandom, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anakin is Struggling, Anakin is trying to be a big brother, Anakin trying to be a good son, Ashoka rebelling, Ashoka trying to runaway, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is the emperor, Obi-Wan is trying to be a dad, Princess Ashoka, Royalty AU, confused Ashoka, dark obi-wan, prince Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCakes08/pseuds/JediCakes08
Summary: The galaxy falls in the hands of Obi-Wan who declares himself the emperor takes over.Anakin falls with Obi-Wan and becomes the prince of galaxy and over the military.Ashoka is held against her will and forced to become the princess.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Royal Au series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136552
Comments: 79
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in here please tell me what you think.

The temple that was once my home had gone up in fire. The fire had long died down, leaving the place in a horrible state. " _The force is pulling me here but why?_ " I think.

"ASHOKA!" I hear Anakin yell.

I quickly turn around and sees him, my old master. "MASTER!" I yell and run into his arms as I give him hug. "I thought they had killed you!".

Anakin just smiles softly, "it's alright snips I'm fine see." He brushes the back of my tails gently.

I look up at him and let a few tears slip and sniff. "You had me so worried." He brushed them off as he hold me closer.

"You're going to be fine I promise now that we can all be together." He starts hugging me tighter, "You, Obi-Wan, and I are now ruling the galaxy to bring peace to the galaxy. You will become the princess of the galaxy known as Princess Ashoka Kenobi."

He rubs my back as I try to back up but can't, "What do you mean?" I struggle a bit, but Anakin keeps a hard grip on me.

"I mean it. Now that Obi-Wan's the emperor we can change the galaxy all for the better!" His smile goes wider than it has ever gone before scaring me.

I keep trying to pull away. "Anakin your hurting me! MASTER LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I struggle more.

I look up to see Anakin's face turns from a smile to a dark scowl as his eyes flash yellow. "What do you mean you 'don't want this'? Ashoka I can give you everything now! The galaxy is ours we can do what ever we want! How could you not want it?"

"This is right Anakin, democracy is-"

Anakin laughs. "It's corrupt and you know it." He grabs her face. "Look at what they did to you. Don't you want to fix all of it?"

I keep squirming and his grip gets harder. "Please stop this!"

Anakin sighs, "Looks like I'll have to take you to Obi-Wan and see if he can talk some sense into you." He puts his hand in front of my face. "Sleep Ashoka."

Anakin uses the force on me to try and knock me out. "NOO!" I keep trying to fight more and start kicking and punching, "MASTER PLEASE NO!"

Anakin growls. "Enough!" He forces his way into my head and destroyed my mental shields causing me to pass out.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

Obi-Wan smiles as Anakin walks in and kneels. "I'm back father."

"I'm glad your back Anakin I was wondering if you found her or not." I say looking at my new desk. Now that Sidious is gone along with the Jedi nothing can stop us.

"I did master, but Ashoka put up a fight." He looks down. "She fought me. She didn't want anything to do with us."

I stand up and walk over to Anakin, my son. "Rise Anakin, it's okay."

Anakin does and looks at him. "What are we going to do father?"

I brush his faces gently with my gloved hand, "Don't worry Anakin we will get her on are side." I hug him, "I promise once she wakes up and we explain everything she will join us."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she decides to hate us and fight." Anakin looks down and I sigh and lift his head up,

"My son I promise I will do my best to help her show her the way. Even if we must use tough love we will help her." Anakin doesn't looked convinced as I go on saying, "Anakin you don't have to worry we won't give up on her. We will make her see are way one way or another I promise." I run a hand through Anakin's hair. "We will Anakin, it's just going to take some time most likely."

Anakin nods. "I know father. I know."

I pull back from the hug. "Now why don't you go along to the temple and make sure her room is perfect for when she wakes up."

"Yes father." Anakin turns and leaves as I go back and sits in the chair turning around to look at the temple which has now become the new castle for the empire.

"Finally we can now being a new area of peace." I say looking at the sky.

~~~•~~~•~~~

I yawn as I begin to wake up. I can feelhow soft the bed and sheets feel. I move around as the warmth makes me want to stay here. I don't know why I don't wanna leave. I can't even remember how I got here, the last bed I was in wasn't that great being only a thin mat on the floor with a thin blanket.

I turn to my side and lay there for a while as I notice my shields are weak. They've been repaired, but not enough to fight anything just keeping small things out. " _What happened to me?_ ". I keep my eyes shut trying to remember when all the sudden flashes of what happened hit me. " _The temple was on fire, I came back and Anakin, he was there. He hurt me, NO he would have hurt me he's my master, he's like an older brother to me_."

I sit up panting. I look and noticed I'm in a soft blue silk night gown, and it has a few embroidered flowers in it making it look pretty. Small white bows are around my neckline feeling a bit weird.

The bed I'm laying on is a canopy bed with a pulled back white veil and most likely silk sheets the color of cream. Pulling back the veil I see a large dresser and a wall of mirrors with a chair sits on one side of the wall. A few doors that are closed. A large holovision set on the wall in front of the bed. I squint my eyes in the dark room and can tell it's pastel themed with soft pinks, blues, greens, and possible some off whites.

Knock knock

I turn to look at the door confused, and I pull out a drawer on the nightstand and find a few pens, flimsies, and a small compact mirror. I pick up on of the pens and hold it. I know it won't do much but it's something.

"Princess, are you awake?" A soft female voice says.

I don't move and feels out in the force trying to feel the presence and notices there is six of them. None of them really strong in the force.

The door and see six girls dressed as handmade around my age that look extremely like me walk in.

The one in front smiles. "Oh good your finally awake, we will notify your brother and father at once."

  
She nods over to one of the girls in the back who nods back and quickly turns.

"Wait you don't have to do that!" I yell pulling back the covers more, "My father and brother? Who are they?"

The girl smiles softly. "We were ordered to let them know once you where awake."

I look at them confused. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The girl bows. "We are your hand maids princess Ashoka."

I look over at all of them as I move away from them on the bed. My legs feel so numb and I can hardly move them, "Why are you here?"

"To get you ready of course. You've been out for a few days. They where really concerned about you."

She goes over to the closet.

I take another look at her outfit, She's wearing a soft green and blue robe and says, "Your father had many doctors come and check up on you after you didn't wake up in a few hours."

"Who are you talking about?" I watch as the other hand maids come over with jewelry as the one in the closet comes out with a very expensive looking dress.

"Your father, princess. Emperor Kenobi." She holds out her hand and I back up more till I'm at the edge of the bed.

"Obi-Wan isn't my father he's my grandmaster."

They look at each other and then back at her as the door opens and Obi-Wan and Anakin walk in.

The girls quickly bow and Obi-Wan waves them off.

They quickly set the things they where holding down and leave closing the door behind them.

I stare at them as Obi-Wan is dressed in deep red, black, and dark grey outfit with golden buttons, and a deeper shade of red elbow pads with a black cloak. Anakin is dressed in a black, thick leather like outfit, with a cloak with hood pulled up with armor plates on his shoulder, and thick leather gloves.

"Ashoka you're finally awake." Obi-Wan moves to touch her face but she backs up.

"Don't touch me you Sith!" I slap his hand away from her. 

Obi-Wan frowns, "Ashoka you shouldn't act like that. Your are not a toddler."

I scoff at him, "Like i'd listen to you you disgusting piece of-" Obi-Wan slaps me across the face. I didn't even registered it until the pain started.

"You will not talk to us like that young lady. You will not throw tantrums here." Obi-Wan eyes darken as he says that. "Now I am going to give you a chance here, either you stop acting like a spoiled little brat and join us for lunch or you can stay up here on your room with no food or water until you can behave."

I move myhand up to touch my face where he had slapped me. I just stare at him before my gaze shifts towards Anakin who had just been watching the whole time, "Master?" I ask softly.

Anakin takes a step closer. "Snips it's going to be alright I promise." He holds a hand out to me smiling as myhand goes towards him. "You can call me your brother now if you want. We can but be one big happy family!" He said smiling and I stop.

I look at my hand and move it back to beside me. "Anakin this isn't you."

Anakin huffs a bit, "Ashoka this is for your own good I promise. If you come to lunch we can talk more."

Ashoka backs up more as she shakes her head. "No it's not right. None of this is."

Anakin let's his hand fall beside him. "This is right Ashoka and wether you like it or not your here now, and that's all that matters."

Obi-Wan puts a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Come Anakin let's let Ashoka have some time."

Anakin looks hurt at her but nods and turns leaving with Obi-Wan as the maids come back in.

"Are you alright your highness are you alright?" One of them asks.

I shake my head no. "No I'm not." I mange for pull my knees up to my chest fighting tears, "I'm not okay."

The hand maids look at each other before the one in a purple and pink mix outfit comes up. "It will be alright your majesty." I look at her at her as she turns and goes back and picks up the dress that was later down. "Now why don't we try to get you changed into something else. I have a feeling you don't want to spend the rest of the day in a sleeping gown."

I look down at the gown and run my hand over it and nod, "Yeah your right."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks have gone by and I had started to do as they say in hopes of them letting their guard down so I can escape this prison. I don't care that they give me the best food, dresses, jewelry, hand maids at my call, a cage is still a cage no matter what you put in it. I looks at myself in the mirror having troubling trying to see the girl that I once was. The one who fought besides her master and wonderful men into battle, and fighting to help the innocent people who couldn't fight back from the Sith. The girl she had always dreamed she would be and had become. Now I mostly see a girl that's staring to be broken by them, but if I can look hard enough I can see the girl I use to be. The one I want to be and will become.

One thing that is confusing me is why they still let me train in the ways of the force, fighting, and lightsaber combat. They don't let me keep my lightsabers outside of the training rooms, but it is something.

"Princess there you are." A hand maid comes up to me smiling brightly, "Your normal classes is starting soon."

I glances over at her in the mirror and nod slightly, "Right, I had forgotten about them."

"Are you alright your majesty? Do you want me to contact your brother or father for you?" She tilts her head a bit concerned.

I bite my lip before saying, "No it's fine, I'm fine I just wanted some time to myself."  
  


The hand maid nods and starts walking with me to the classroom where my teacher, a Drall named Mis. Tina. Her coat was a beautiful red and brown with light grey mixed in but barely visible, along with white tuffs sticking out of here ears. Her paws with black and dark grey, her claws where very pointy but she never used them to hurt anyone. Her outfits where always a lose fitting simple dress.Despite only being about 3 feet (or 1 meter) she was incredibly strong and smart. She was always patient and kind to my only treating me with respect.

"There you are!" Mis. Tina smile, "I was wondering if you where going to ditch again."

"No Mis. Tina, I wasn't I was just thinking." I sit down at the table and looks at the modules in front of me.

"Thinking that can be dangerous some times." She picks up her holopad, "What about if you don't mind me asking."

I just shrug. "Nothing much really just about how much things have changed."

She hums a bit, "That's not really nothing since a lot has happened over the past few weeks."

I look up at her as I from a little. "I just miss my friends is all and the way things use to be."

Mis. Tina smiles gently and moves closer putting a hand on my shoulder, "We can't go back to the past and live in it forever. The best thing for us to do is to hold those memories close to us and use them to help us get through the hard times." She puts a hand on my face and starts gently brushing it making sure not to scratch her with her claws, "I know how you feel. If I could I would go back and keep my children, my little angles forever and have them never grow up."

She could always say the right things that make me feel a little better. She was like a mom to me in a way, "Thanks Mis. Tina you always know what to say."

Mis. Tina walks back over to the other side of the table and picks up her holopad. "Shall we get started now?"

I just nod and bring the modules closer to me as my mind is going back to thinking of all the times she shared with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and who ever else was with them.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Once my lessons with her are done I walk down the stairs into the dinning room to see Rex and Cody talking to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

I quickly rush over and hugs Rex. "Rex your here."

Rex chuckles, "Yeah commander I am I could never leave you." He smirks, "Your stuck with me no matter what."

Anakin notices her and smiles. "Ashoka you came at a perfect time. We have news for you." He smiles. "Commander Rex here is going to be head over your bodyguards."

I look at him sorta confused. "Why do I need bodyguards?" I stare at him blinking slowly.

Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan and then back at her. "Because some people have already tried to sneak in the castle in an attempt to blow it up or cause us your you harm." Anakin pets my head. "We wanna keep you safe."

I glare at him a bit knowing this would put a damper in my escape plan. "I can handle myself ma-brother." I stop myself from calling him master knowing what would happen if I did,"Are we forgetting I am a trained fighter. I survived battles and I'm still getting classes in self defense."

Obi-Wan just smiles his political smile. "We know it's just as an extra precaution just incase." He gently taps my nose. "Now why don't we sit down and enjoy dinner while commander Rex and General Cody get to the barracks and settle in." He nods at them, "gentlemen you are dismissed."

They salute and leave as I look at Rex and Cody as they walk off. I just watch them as they leave and looks over at Obi-Wan when he puts a hand on my shoulder causing me to frame up a bit. "Come on my little fighter, let's go sit down and enjoy are meal." He leads me to the table where I sit down in my seat to the left of him.

The servants quickly set down the food in front of them. "So sis how where your classes today?" Anakin asks as he starts eating them.

"They where fine. Mis. Tina was a real nice as always and, she helped me through a lot." Which was true they had gotten her on an extremely difficult course work.

"That's good I was hoping to give you a challenge." He looks over at her and than to Obi-Wan as he beings speaking.

"I heard your training is coming along well." Obi-Wan said when he looks at his tea cup, "You know if you keep this up and keep behaving perhaps I'll let you keep your lightsabers outside of the training room."

My eyes widen a bit. If I had my lightsabers escape would become much more easier, but my plan is already in motion I can't back out now. Not with them waiting for me on the outside, "Really?"

Obi-Wan takes a sip of his tea, "Yes dear one. If you keep all of it up I will let you keep them."

"After dinner why don't we go fight a bit before I leave." Anakin says as he puts a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

Anakin takes a sip of his drink before answering. "I'm heading out to the outer rim to go take on the Hutts." Anakin looks at me with a stone cold face I wish I could unsee, "I'm ending slavery once and for all." He all but growls.

"Anakin that is no way a prince should speak." Obi-Wan scolds in his dangerous voice and Anakin flinches.

"Yes father." He goes back to his food.

"Can I go with you?" I said softly with big eyes trying to make myself look cute.

Obi-Wan gives her the same look. "No."

"Why not?!" She said and her grip tightens on the silverware in her hands.

Obi-Wan gives her a warning look. "First you will not yell or speak to me like that." I flinch as he continues, "Second of all you have your studies to attend to. I know you are not doing that well in math."

"But-"

"No buts." He says with one of his stop acting like this or you will be punished faces mixed with his voice, "Now if you keep acting like this you can forget sparring with Anakin after dinner and desert." His glaze becomes harder, "Do I make my self clear."

I look away knowing he's being very lenient and punishments could and possibly be worse than what he just said, "Yes sir."

"Look at me when you answer to me." The force gets colder around him and in the dinning hall.

I have my eyes go up to meet his, "Yes sir."

His gaze immediately softens up and the force goes warm again, "Good. Now eat your dinner you need to gain weight. You still haven't hit your appropriate weight from when you where on the streets."

I begin to eat my food with the rest of dinner being very quite.

~~~•~~~•~~~

After dinner I quickly changes into my training outfit. It was nothing like her Jedi robes that I once had and loved. This was a more of a fighting outfit than Jedi robes.

"Ready to start?" Anakin says as he finishes up stretching.

I pick up my two lightsabers. "Ready as I'll ever be." I ignited them as Anakin does the same, "You know I could be a real big help out there."

Anakin raises an eyebrow, "Oh really" he says andquickly charges and the fight begins.

I just deflect the attacks as Anakin keeps attacking in brutal swings of his lightsaber. I just do my best to keep up with Anakin but I start falling behind as he keeps a brutal pace in attacks, "Yeah you know like old times." I start panting as I keep up with him.

"From the looks of it you seem to be having a hard time keeping up." He keeps pushing me back with his brutally hard hits hitting me harder than he ever had before.

"No one was able to keep up with you." I swing back and side kicks him in the leg. Anakin moves as his leg get hit, and I quickly takes the opportunity and gets him off balanced.

Anakin quickly moves back getting behind her and manages to push her down. On the ground. "True, but it looks like you could still use some training."

I huff as Anakin moves in front of me and offers her his hand. I take it and gets up. "Yeah but let's face it I've survived worse. I survived fighting Grievous, and death watch, and Maul, and the separatists."

Anakin rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know, but still I don't want you out there fighting sis. You're to valuable and in a position where people will be trying to kill you just because your the galactic princess now."

I quickly get an idea. I start giving him my big sad kitty eyes, "But can't I come with you and stay on the cruiser? The vod'e could be there to protect me and you. You are the best fighter in the galaxy you could take on hoards of droids all by yourself. You could totally keep me safe." I blink my eyes a bit hoping I could pull a cute kitten on him.

He looks like he'll cave in but then shakes his head, "No Ashoka, you heard Obi-Wan. You are to stay her and focus on your studies." He looks at her eyes nearly flinching, "And don't give me those eyes they won't work here."

"Please skyguy!" I make my eyes look sadder. "I wanna be with you again."

Anakin looks like he's about to crack again. "Snips don't do that to me." He looks her over. "Why don't you go to your room and get a shower and change I have to go."

I hug him tightly like when I first saw him after the temple, "I'm gonna miss you skyguy."

Anakin hugs back, "And I'll miss you too snips, but I'll be back I promise." He rubs my back, "I'll be back before you know it and by the time I get back I expect you to be a better fighter."

He just gives me his smile that he would always give me when I was sad, "See yeah." He waves to me and I wave back as I leave out the door seeing the hand maids waiting for me.

"Minth is already drawing you a bath your majesty." One of my hand maids said. I just nod as we head off towards my rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if there is anything I can do to improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on here. Please let me know what you think and any advice you have that might help me. Also if you have any ideas let me know I’d love to hear them!

I lay in bed watching the holo clock on my wall as it blinks three fifteen A.M. I sit up and heads towards my window that sticks out allowing a curved seat on it as I look out into the city down below me, as I know they are waiting for me.

"Now or never." I whisper to myself and grab my boots with socks putting them on. I started climbing down the wall and using the force to close the window. I begin heading into the city below me. I had to get to the lower levels of Coruscant in nothing but a sleep gown, sleep pants, and boots. Sure wasn't the best idea to wear that, but it's all I had in my room. None of my training outfits where in there as I had a feeling they thought I would pull something like this where she could runaway. All I had where dresses. I'm lucky I even had simple boots.

The castle wall felt wet from the morning dew causing me to loose my grip. I quickly grab onto a ledge that had been sticking out and mange to stand on it. I get my balance as I starts walking doing my very best to quickly move past the windows avoiding the guards walking by.

I get close to the back of the castle where the easiest way to get into the lower levels where.

Using the force I can't sense anyone there so I just jumps down quickly turning to the gate to escape but stop only to be surprised seeing troopers there pointing their blasters at me.

I turn around seeing more trooper with him. Emperor Kenobi.

He glares at me with that annoyed look that parents give when there children miss behave,

"You can come inside peacefully, and we can talk, or they will stun you." He crosses his arms and taps his fingers on the side of his arm. He drops his shields letting his anger roll off of him.

I just bow my head and walk over to Obi-Wan who grabs my arm tight enough to bruise it and drags me into the thrown room.

Obi-Wan let's me go right in front of the thrown and he moves to stand in front of me. "Do you wish to tell me what your plans were?"

I look up at him. "I wanted to get out of the castle for a bit." I say a bit sheepishly.

He raises an eyebrow. "At three thirty in the morning in your sleep wear and boots." He taps his foot looking down at her.

"Technically it was three fifteen is when I got out." I try to look adorable hoping that it might work this time despite it failing the other times.

He looks unimpressed, "That doesn't make it better! What if someone got ahold of you that wanted to do harm to you. Your in sleepwear someone could have gotten a bad idea that could have let you in a state I don't wanna think of." He pinches the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. "I've seen the lower levels Ashoka, I know what they do to people down there especially children like your self."

"I'm not a kid I am seventeen!! I've been down there before after the order kicked me out, I'm an adult now. and how did you know I was gone?!" I shout and cross my arms.

Obi-Wan looks up moving his hands to his sides as they curl up into fist? "That does not matter, and what have I said about shouting at me.And you are not an adult till you twenty four." 

I just stare at him in utter confusion, "What? The age to be an adult here is seventeen. Are you saying your changing the age to that?"

"No just for you." He puts his arms behind his back his gaze going colder. "Now enough talking around this tell me why I shouldn't punish you?"

"Because I wanted out of the castle. Look it can be it boring and I wanted to see outside again." It wasn't a lie from a certain point of view.

Obi-Wan walks up to me and just slaps me across my face.

I fall on my side not excepting that. I start trying to back away knowing this is going to get bad and fast.

"You've been such a good girl so far I hate to see that you where faking this whole time." He puts one foot on chest pressing down hard. I can feel him using the force to keep me down. "I'll make sure from now on you'll be a good girl. No more misbehaving, no tantrums, no fighting. No matter what it takes for you to behave."

~~~•~~~•~~~

I just shake my head as I look at my sweet little girls body as she lays on the floor in pain. I give her some mercy and knock her out. I didn't mean to take it so far but she has been so stubborn, she just has to learn when to be stubborn and when not to be. I go and sit down on my thrown and looking at the medics, "Take her away."

The medics solute me and quickly grab the stretcher putting my little girl on it. The cleaning droid starts wiping her blood off the floor.

"Commander Rex, tell me how she got out of her room."

"Well my emperor, we believe she got out through her window and sliding down the wall. She walked on the window seals to get there, sir." He stands fully still as he says this.

"I see. Make it to where none of her windows will open, oh and when she gets better make sure she gets checked up on every half hour. I don't want her to pull another stunt like that again." I drum my fingers on the armrest. "Oh and I want her jewelry, clothes, and shoes to have tracking chips on them. And make sure there locked and she has no access to them, only her handmaids.”

"Understood your highness."

"Thank you commander. You are dismissed commander."

"Yes sir!" Rex says as he salutes and leaves with a few of his brother.

I look back at the floor as the droids where nearly done. "My my Ashoka you truly are crafty." I think and look over at the old grand holo clock against the wall. Six fifty it read it was nearly time to start the day anyway. I look at one of the droids cleaning up. "You server droid, when you go put the supplies away tell the chefs to only prepare my breakfast. I don't think Ashoka will be joining me for a meal anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on here. Please let me know what you think and any advice you have that might help me. Also if you have any ideas let me know I’d love to hear them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thinks. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!

I slowly begin to wake up. I'm in my bed noticing I don't have my sheets over me. Everything is just a blur as I try to sit up, but I can't move my arms. I crack my eyes open and even though the room was dark, and even with the curtains on my bed closed making it even darker, it still hurt my eyes.

Even with all of that I can see the outlines of bacta patches all over and looked over at legs in casts. My other arm is banged up to. I mange to get my arms to move and sit myself up and against the bed rest. I since in pain as my head tails feel like there on fire. I move my hand and rubbed one feeling the patches on them. Then I finally see a tube running out of my nose and off to the side in a small metal box.

I managed to shakily pull back the curtains on my bed. I see two solider and they turn to look at me as I stare, "Wha..... What happened?"

They look at her and the one on the right nods to the one at the end of the bed who pulls out his com, "Asa, you’re needed she woke up."

I shakily try to get out of my bed, but before I can a guard puts a hand on my shoulder and the other one grabs my legs. They carefully rearranged me back into laying down, "Don't move." The one closest to my head said, "you'll only hurt yourself more your highness."

"Was I attacked? What happened I can't remember-" Then it hit me all at once. Like when I first got here all the memories of what he did to me came back. I shake badly and blink back tears. He's punished me before yes, but it was never this bad.

I open my eyes to see green dots on the top of my bed. I notice there glow in the dark stars, " _was this his way of saying sorry? Giving her some cheap plastic stars to give her something to look at while I was bed ridden_?" I just stare as they start reminding me of my time in the crèche. They use to have stars just like this put up for everyone to look at as they fall asleep for there naps or going to bed. They just make me hurt more wanting to go back to then where nothing mattered except seeing who could catch everyone faster, who would get a sticker for being a good kid that day, and everything else.

I hear a whoosh as I look over and see it's Asa. He's the head medic for the two hundred and twelfth. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with his brothers.

He rushes over to me, "How are you feeling princess."

"I'm fine Asa, and it's Ashoka remember." I look at him as more tears fall from my eyes.

Asa nods. "Yes of course I remember it's Ashoka, but it's just not proper now." He pulls out his kit and searches through it.

"I don't care Asa, where friends." I try to move closer to him and wince from the pain. He puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Stop moving you'll only hurt yourself." He keeps me down and pulls out some bacta patches. "They're really mad at you." He takes off one of the patches on my arm and it's a very gruesome sight. You can see mymuscle as it show signs of healing and the skin growing back. "It was much worse, but you've been out for a few weeks so there not as bad as they where."

"Weeks?" I asked completely shocked, "Is that really how long I've been knocked out for?"

He nods. "Yes it is. He wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget this lesson." He puts the patch on and starts working on the other patches all showing the same thing torn muscle and skin each showing signs of healing. "Emperor Kenboi wanted us to make sure you wouldn't forget this lesson that's why you aren't in a Bacta tank." He wraps parts of it up. "None of it should scar, but if it does we can fix it."

I try to fight more tears as I could feel the pain as Asa keeps changing all of the bandages and fixing the casts, but the part that nearly gets me to break out in sobs is when he reaches up to her head tails. "You shouldn't feel a thing. He let me numb this because he knows this can be worse than setting yourself on fire over and over again." He pulled off bandages.

I could feel the tingling sensation of it. Im at least glad Obi-Wan had let Asa numb her tails. I remembered how I once got a cut on the left side of my tail and it hurt like nothing I ever felt before. It hadn't even been that bad it was like a paper cut but my tails felt like it was on fire.

Asa makes quick work on myhead tails at least making sure not to hurt me more in the process. "Thank you Asa."

"Anything for you." He grabs my hand rubbing it. "We still owe you for saving are lives princess."

"Yes, but I owe you and your brothers a lot more." I try to move my other hand to his but I can't bring it up. It hurts to much.

"Commander I have to tell you something. Your brother is home now, and he is ticked. Once he finds out your awake he is going to come here and have a talk with you." Asa let's go of my hand and cleans up as he picks up his med case. "I thought I should tell you in advanced."

"Thank you Asa." I give him a weak smile as he smiles back and bows.

"Get some sleep my princess, and good night." He takes his leave.

~~~•~~~•~~~

I know I could seem reckless from time to time, and I let my emotions sometimes get the best of me, but the one thing I know that I'm the best at is being here for my family when they need me. So imagine my surprise when I'm coming back home expect a nice hug from my little sister, my father giving me a proud look, and a nice meal with vod'e only to find my father hurt, heart broken, betrayed, upset, and devastated when I get back. When I found through a call from my father that Ashoka, my little sister was the one to do this to him by trying to runaway into the streets of Coruscant, in nothing but her night clothes and shoes I could only feel betrayed and all of my anger building up. After everything we've done for her, giving her only the best, the best food, best clothes, a room any girl would love, and all of the love, care, and over all a perfect family we could give her after what

They had done to her. She tried to run off to who knows where. How could she do this to me, to are family? How come she had to hurt Father and I this way.

" _Have I not been a good brother_?"

That thought hit me so hard I stopped pacing my anger had been replaced with worry.

Maybe that was it I hadn't been a good brother. I had to leave her alone for two weeks, but she had to understand that I had to go and free the slaves the Hutts and Palpatin where using. The Hutts where going to go down no matter what with him in charge of the military, but finding out that Palpatin had slaves to try and build his ultimate weapon. A battle station called the Death Star that could blow up a planet I had to save all of them. I gave them the best homes we could give them in the core and mid rims where they can now have treatments to help them over come being a slave, having nice warm homes to go to, amazing food, a pace where they could never be separated from their families again. Everything he wanted to give his mother and the other slaves when he had been freed. Obi-Wan said he'd make sure all of them had the best, and Obi-Wan never lies to me.

Once we land I rush off to find father and nearly run into him in the hallway outside the hanger bay.

"Father please tell me it was all joke?" He hands turned into fist as I felt all the anger building up in me again.

Obi-Wan stares at me, "It wasn't Anakin I'm sorry."

I opened mouth to say something but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and walk past my father and rush to Ashoka's room.

"Anakin wait!" I hear Obi-Wan yell and chase after me. 

I get inside the room and head towards her bed. I pull her curtains back to show her all banged up. "Snips." I say looking at her. Her skin is very pale, her arms had Bacta patches on them, her legs where in casts, her face had deep bruises on them along with her neck, and her tails where cut open in certain places. I could tell where they had been cut open by the mending kit on certain places. I reach out and brush her face gently. I hated seeing her like this, seeing her so hurt and probably in so much pain made me want to fight Obi-Wan for doing this.

"Anakin she did this to herself."

I turn around to see Obi-Wan right beside me. He puts a hand on my shoulder as he says, "She wanted to hurt us. I had to show her how much she was hurting us by making her go through the pain we felt."

My breath stutters for a bit as I feel a lot calmer now that Obi-Wan has his hand on my shoulder.

"Why father? Why would Ashoka want to hurt us this way?"

Obi-Wan just rubbed my back soothingly and said, "Because she is scared. She needed more attention than we where giving her. I had to punish her, and I hated doing it but I had to Anakin. If I don't correct her behavior now then it will keep happing."

He smiles sadly, "She's going to go through a lot right now. We have to be there for her and show her we still love her. She's probably going to be even more scared now, but we can combat her fear with giving her more love and attention."

I move and sit on the side of her bed. I stare at her pale face and then look over to a small box that had a tube running from it to her nose.

"What's that?"

"She needed a feeding tube. With her stomach being messed up and being out for a few weeks we had to put one in."

I take off my glove to my flesh hand and grab hers squeezing it softly.

"When will she wake up?"

"She woke up today actually. Asa didn't want her moving much so he gave her a sleeping drug while he was swapping the Bacta patches."

I take my robotic hand and start tracing her marks on her cheek. Her face begins twitching as her eyes slowly open trying to adjust to her surroundings.

"Anakin?" Her voice sounds a bit hoarse as she looked at me with barely opened eyes.

"Yeah it's me snips, I'm right here." I give her a soft smiles.

She looks so pitiful as she begins to speak. "Look at what he did to me." She starts crying. "Look at what he did to me!" She yells and starts sobbing and acting like Obi-Wan isn't even in the room with us.

I could sense how much sobbing was hurting her. "Shhh shhh shhh shhh. It's okay Ashoka I'm here I'm here." I start stroking her face gently. "I'm here. You have to calm down or else you'll hurt yourself more sis."

"Anakin he's not are Obi-Wan anymore. He's not. Are Obi-Wan would never have done this to me." She cries more and I move both my hands to cup her face.

"It's alright Ashoka just calm down." I begin sending calming vibes through the force trying to calm her down. Using the bond I keep pushing them but not too hard as I can sense her shields are still damaged.

"I'm right here so please just me help."

She nods and starts taking some deep breath to calm down. "Why did he do this to me?"

"Because you needed to be pushed. You broke the rules and put yourself in needless risk. Why didn't you talk to one of us?"

She flinched. "Because I...I....I..... because I don't want this and I knew you and Obi-Wan wouldn't let me go."

"Ashoka we love you and we care for you. We won't let you go not like last time." I grab one of her shoulders and squeezes as she winces in pain. "After what they did to you I was so heart broken. It felt like a piece of me disappeared. But now you are here and we can be together. We can be one big happy family!"

Ashoka looks down as I could sense her remembering that day when the council charged her with being a criminal. They didn't care that she was innocent. All they wanted was someone to blame despite the evidence. They wouldn't even listen to her.

"All we want is for you to stay safe do you understand me?"

Ashoka blinks at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking at that moment for some reason, but she nodded. "I understand."

Anakin smiles and kisses her forehead. "And remember snips it's father now not Obi-Wan, or Master Kenobi, or anything like that. Where a family together again."

"Yeah Skyguy, a family." She looks down,"A family again."

"Get some sleep you'll need it." I kiss her forehead.

"Night Anakin." She mumbles a little as she looks at me.

"Yeah night sis." I brush her forehead one more time before standing up and closing the curtains to her bed.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan who had backed away a bit to stay out of her line of sight. He just stares at me and I stare back, "Come Anakin let's get you and your men some food." He says softly.

We leave as I could sense Ashoka drift off once more. I use the force to make a suggestion for her to take a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thinks. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and your ideas!

The weeks dragged on. Anakin and Obi-Wan always visit me multiple times a day.Anakin would constantly visit me in between classes talking to me about everything new that happing, asking how my classes are going, what's going on with my therapy, and all of that. Father would come and visit me during tea time, and since I couldn't have tea I would just be him sipping his tea as he gave me water. My hands where constantly shaking and my limited motion in my hands and arms, and when I tried to take a sip from the tea cup causing me to spill it everywhere.

Father never really said anything on this he would just continue on like nothing was happing. After that I always had a towel laid on my lap to keep my dresses dried. Even through all of that he kept acting like this was normal and it drove me mad a little.

Eventually my therapist and Mis. Tina helped me get a good chunk of my movement back I couldn't do much with our feeling like I spent a whole month on the front lines again.

I started really excelling at walking with crutches and Mis. Tina had managed to make it fun for me by making small games out of it.

My main mode of transport was still my hover chair I had gotten once Asa deemed I was well enough to move away from my bed with out hurting myself. That day was awesome as I had managed to convince Anakin to take me to the gardens. Feeling all the life there and enjoying the time out there. It was cut short by father who didn't like that I was in the gardens worried I could catch something out there.

Still it was nice.

"Your highness I've brought breakfast." Minth holds up a small green bag labeled 'PB'.

"Thank you Minth." I look at myself in the mirror as my hand maids helped me get dressed. I run a hand along my feeding tube as Minth puts the bag in the box which has now been decorated in stickers.

Even though I've been beaten, treated like a child who can't take care of herself, humiliating me in front of guest by 'dumbing' things down for me to understand, and through everything else that they're throwing at me I haven't given up. My passion isn't gone it's growing inside of me just waiting to be released. "I will get out of this! I just have to and I will!" I think to myself as I'm taken back to my hover chair. I slightly beam at myself in the mirror feeling more confident as I can see the fire burning in my eyes.

Knock knock, "Oh Ashoka can I come in? I have a surprise!!" Anakin yells through the door.

"Yeah you can." I say shaking a bit. His last surprise wasn't very good. His last surprise was getting me a cake flavored liquid I could drink and then threw up, because my stomach couldn't handle it.

The door opens and Anakin walks in with a big grin on his face. "Make a guess on what where doing tonight?"

"There infirmary again with what ever you're going to try and feed me?" I say sarcastically.

"No not this time. Tonight there is going to be a big fancy dinner, and you're going to be there with us."

"But I can't eat anything or walk well, so what's the point of me going?"

"Look I know it's hard you can still be there. You need to interact with people outside of the castle." He pets my tails gently. "You'll be fine sis don't worry." He hugs me as I look off to the side.

"Now why don't we head down for breakfast."

I just nod as one of the hand maids grabs the handles on the back of my hover chair and starts pushing me to keep up with Anakin as he walks down the hallway.

The hover chair couldn't easily get down the stairs. One of the hand maids would walk in front of me incase I fall out it or the hover chair starts moving to fast. Another one behind me keeps the chair moving at an easy pace down.

Anakin doesn't stop talking to Ashoka about the party as they go to the dinning room, always keeping her engaged in talking.

They go into the dinning room seeing Obi-Wan already sitting down reading over reports.

"Morning father!" Anakin said.

I say really softly, "good morning father."

Obi-Wan looks up and smiles. "Good morning children. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Anakin sits down.

"I slept okay."

A hand maid moves one of the chairs so I could get in that spot on the left side of Obi-Wan.

"Okay?" Obi-Wan looks up from his reports. "Well that's not good. I'll ask Asa to get you some stronger sleeping pills." He takes a sip from his tea. "You can't be sleeping okay. Especially in your condition."

I could only nod fighting back the urge to snap at him saying, "this is your fault.". The servants sets food in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Ashoka watches as a teacup of water gets set in front of her along with laying a towel in my lap.

"Thank you." I say to the servant who just bow and heads off.

"Oh Ashoka, sweetie." Obi-Wan starts. "I had new dresses and crowns sent to your room so you can pick out to wear for the dinner tonight."

"Thank you father."I shift a bit as I notice the box makes a click noise and the food starts going up the tube, "I'll check them out once I get back to my room."

Obi-Wan smiles as he begins eating.

The rest of breakfast was filled with nothing but small talk about reports, politics, and things of that nature. I couldn't really comment on anything as I had been kept out of most of it since.... Since the incident, and everything they said was vague anyways. I can only drink my water slowly as they chatter on.

Obi-Wan stands up. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work now. I will see all of you at the party." He pets Anakin's head and kisses Ashoka's temple.

"Bye father, I'll see you at the party." Anakin gets up as well. "See you later Snips." He hugs me and I just hug back.

"Bye father, bye Anakin." I said as they leave.

I take in a few deep breaths. "I wanna go back to my room now."

The hand maids quickly get to me and begins the journey back to my room.

Back in her room Mis. Tina is there waiting looking at the dresses that had been set up.

"Hello princess Ashoka, are you ready to look for that perfect dress for the party?"

"I am Mis. Tina."

"Good, because Once your done looking at dresses I've got a brand new book for us to read during are English time. I think you'll like it, it's about a girl who changes the galaxy with her words." Mis. Trina hands her a copy.

I look at the holo pad. The cover for the book is of an outline small girl maybe about eight or twelve. She's standing in front of the senate building. I look it over and smile getting an idea. " _Perhaps I could do the same. Head over to the senate building and try to convince the senators and the people of the galaxy to rebel against him."_

"It looks very interesting."

Mis. Tina smiles. "I'm glad princess, I thought you would enjoy the story of the girl who stood up to corruption and did what she knew was right."

Ashoka nods. "I really think I would."

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

"My my I can't believe it. They all thought you where dead, but I knew you weren't." I put a hand on my beard, "I'm glad to see you finally contacted us after all this time." I pick my tea cup, "Tell me what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and your ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

One of my servants fixes up my cape. I can't stand these things. I'm not like father who can handle politicians well, at least Father and Ashoka will be there. They make it bearable at least. I can't stand most of those politicians, they're all corrupt and selfish beings who don't deserve what they have. They gain off of the suffering of their people and we can't have that anymore. Sure there were some decent politicians who actually cares such as Senator Bail Organa and Pad- I look at my reflection and for a moment I can see Padmé right beside me smiling and laying her beautiful head on my shoulder. Then I blink and she's gone, all I can see now is my butlers fixing up my outfit for tonight. "I'm good now you may go." They bow to me and leave me in my room alone. I pick up a photo on the dresser. It's one of Ashoka sitting down and smiling. It's from the temple year book they did. She looks so innocent and happy. I look at the one of Obi-Wan trying to eat the life day cake I make him when I was eleven.

Then one of Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Ashoka, many of the five o first and the two hundred and twelfth attack battalion, and me celebrating after a long and awful battle they finally won. I sets down the photo and pick up the final one. It's of Padmé smiling brightly in one of her dresses as she looks perfect as ever. "Oh Padmé, I'm so sorry I could save you." I say softly as I hear knocking at my door, "Come in!"

Father walks in. He wears one of his best suit that made him look more intimidating. His crown was full of jewels with an elegant design. He also had a cape, but it was handed off of his right shoulder and was hand embroidered with a matching design to his crown. "Are you ready Anakin?"

"Yes, I am father."

"Are you alright?" Father asks me and he picks up my crown.

"Yeah it's just..." I just sigh, "I miss her father. A lot."

Father hugs me tightly. "I know Anakin but the past is the past you have to let go."

"I know, I know." I huff. "It's just hard. First mom and then Padmé. I can't help but worry about you and Ashoka."

"I understand Anakin. You forget I lost a lot of people as well." Father pulls back and straightens out one of his medals that got tilted. He then sets my crown on top of my head, "Now let's go visit your sister and make sure she's ready."

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

As my Handmaids are finishing up I hear a knock on my door. Cocol goes and opens the door. She quickly bows and moves out of the was to make way for father to walk in. "Hey sweetheart, we just came to check up on you."

"I'm almost ready." I turn to him as I support my weight on my crutches.

Father's smile gets a bit wider, "that's good. I must say that dress matches you perfectly." He grabs the bottom of my tails rubbing part of the crown, "I had this costumed made for this part. Does it feel alright sweetie? Is it messing with you?"

"It feels like it fits perfectly, father. I really like it I think you did a good job on it."

"That's good. Did Asa talk to you about the new medicine?"

" Yeah he did. He talked to me about the side affects, the drowsiness, nausea, tremors, weakness, but said it would be my best choice since I'm not sleeping well."

He hums a bits and tilts my head up to where are eyes meet, "That's nice. I'm glad we're able to get you the help you need." He rubs his thumb over my cheek.

"Thank you father." I look down. "Oh and don't worry I've learned my lesson now I promise. I won't make a scene at the dinner table." I smile more. "I promise I have."

Obi-Wan moves back and moves his hand to hold mine. "I know sweetie and I'm proud of you." He smiles. "Now before we head down do you need anything? Does your hand maids have to do anything else to you before we leave. I don't want anything bad to happen when we get down there like what happened at tea time with the duke of Kepler."

My tails go dark from embarrassment. This is awful as I need help to get dressed, moving around, and other things, along with brining but the fact that when we where having tea with the duke my joints had locked up from not getting my shots in before that. It caused me to spill tea all over me and the table as it also caused me to have spams through out it. I knew Obi-Wan could sense my embarrassment. "No no I'm fine I promise."

"Alright, but remember if you need to leave just let Anakin or I know and we can get you out for a break." He goes behind me and puts me in my hover chair. Anakin grabs the bars and pushes me out the door.

"I know father. I know." I look up at him smiling reassuringly.

Obi-Wan smiles back as at me as they push me through the castle and down the stairs to the large doors. I could hear people talking mixed with laughter and music.

Obi-Wan nods to the servants who go to the doors opening them.

" **PRESENTING THE ROYAL FAMILY, EMPEROR KENOBI, PRINCE ANAKIN SKYWALKER, AND PRINCESS ASHOKA!** "

People clap as thedoors open more to deliver Politicians, military, and people of high status could be heard in the lobby. I tenses up a bit as I could sense Obi-Wan looking down to me. "No need to be nervous sweetie We're right here." He kisses my temples again as I stare head off me at everyone.

"I know it's just... I didn't want a lot of people to see me like this." I squeeze my hands together as they lay in the lap.

"I know but you have to. Being a princess isn't an easy job. You have to do things you don't want to."

As people stand up from bowing most of the stare at me and being whispering. I do my best to keep my head up high. I've had worse done to me, but I can still feel everyone unsure of what to say and those who make fun of me. Some don't hide the fact that they're pointing and whispering at me.

We head over to the large table and we get in are spots. Obi-Wan raises his right hand and everyone quits down, "Everyone, please come and sit down and let us enjoy this wonderful meal the cooks made." Everyone quickly follows suit sitting in there seats.

I watch everyone. I recognize a few of them. From senators I've meet, and senators I've only heard of. As I look around four seats down from me. He was there I couldn't believe my eyes it really was him. Lux. Intense up staring at him.

I could feel Obi-Wan stare at me, "Are you alright sweetie? Your tense." 

I look at him, "Yes father I am."

He looks past me at the rows and smiles, "You saw Lux, didn't you?"

I freeze and look at me as he stares back at me with the well look he gives when wanting an answer.

"My little hunter, I asked you a question and I want an answer."

"Yes father, I did see Lux."

He stares me down and then gives a small smiles, "Don't worry my little hunter, I won't hurt him as long as he doesn't do anything stupid." He takes a sip from his tea, "and beside I know their are more people than Lux you've had a crush on. Like a few clones, some citizens, and other people. You can't hide anything from us."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He just shakes his head still smiling?

"Tsk-tsk Ashoka you are a princess, and a princess never has her mouth open." He puts a hand under my mouth and lifts it up till it closes. "Now why don't we go ahead and hook up your food bag."

"Yes father, and alright father."

Obi-Wan pets my head and holds his hand up and looks at my hand maids, "Cocal, do you mind?" 

Cocal bows, "Not at all my emperor. I am here to serve." She takes a food bag and hooks it up.

Obi-Wan pets the back of my head tails gently as Cocal finishes up.

Once she's done I see Commander Cody come up. "Emperor Kenobi." He salutes.

"Ahh general Cody, how are you?"

"General Cody?" I ask.

"Oh I didn't tell you. I have given Cody a well deserved promotion." Obi-Wan smiles. "He's earned it after all."

"Princess Tano." Cody salutes her as well.

I salute back at him and Obi-Wan gives me another look that tells me we will have a talk about me doing that.

"Emperor Kenobi its," Cody leans in to Obi-wan's ear and covers his mouth and gentry whispers something in his ear.

Obi-Wan doesn't react and nods. "Thank you General, you may head back and wait for me to get there."

"Understood my emperor." He salutes and turns and leaves.

"What's going on father?"

"Nothing you should worry about it I promise." He smiles more brightly than he ever had "Both of you don't worry about it. Why don't we just eat." He gives the signals and servants quickly rush out with all the plates.

I can feel the tube in my nose become heavy and I bite the bottom of my lip. It's been so long since I've had anything that doesn't come from the food bag. Obi-wan has been extremely strict about what I can and can't have. All I can have is water and food bags, nothing else. I watch as a servants places a tea cup of water in front of me like all the other times. "Father, May I please have some tea?"

"No your stomach is far to weak still." He sips his again.

"Please. I can spit it out before a swallow."

"That's not very lady like is it?"

"No, but I really wanna taste something."

"And risk you getting more sick. No I won't have that. Remember the last time you had something like that. You got sick and had to go to the infirmary."

I just want to argue back, but I know better. Now is not the time. I have to wait and if waiting means having nothing but water than I will wait it out.

"Yes father."

Dinner was uneventful. Very few people dare to talk to Obi-Wan, Anakin, or herself. other than their simple greetings and small talk. After dinner everyone went to the ball room. There only three people actually tried to have a conversation with him.

One was the new Senator of Kamino who talked about the progress of the clones.

Senator Organa talked about the new housing and integration program for the clones across the galaxy so they could have brand new homes anywhere in the galaxy. How the clones didn't have to worry about anything ever again after their service to the Republic now Empire.

And the third was Senator Kyzer. I've met Korkie Kyzer a few times. He's the nephew of Bo Kanta and Satine Kyzer. He was the most interesting. Obi-Wan was stiff the whole time he talked. I've never seen him like that.

Korkie talked about mandalor and what needed to be done. I couldn't really focus as Anakin had been talking to me and introducing me to other high ranking people. Many of which acted very nice and a few even had the guts to flirt with me, in front of Anakin. Anakin got irritated and I have a feeling they could feel it as they quickly excused themselves after a bit.

As one of them left I could hear Obi-Wan saying something, "Of course I will help Senator Kyzer. Mandalor is a special place for me."

Korkie nods. "I know emperor Kenobi."

"You do?" Obi-Wan takes a deep breath in and holds it as Korkie says, "I know you were really close to my aunt, Dutches Satine. I know when you where a padawan and went to guard her you two became best friends."

Obi-Wan let's his breath go. "Yes. Best friends."

Korkie smiles a little sadly. "Maybe you could come visit sometime. We have a memorial set up for her I'm sure you'd love it."

"I'm sure I would Senator Korkie." Obi-Wan relaxes a little. "Why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the ball."

Korkie bows. "Thank you for your time emperor Kenobi." He leaves.

"Father are you alright?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, Anakin I am." He said.

"Are you sure? I know you where close to her."

"I'm fine I promise." Obi-Wan looks at his watch. "Oh my it's already nine. That's way past your bed time Ashoka."

I just huff. "I don't need to go to bed this early."

"Late you mean as your bedtime is eight."

Ashoka rolls her eyes. "I've stayed up longer before."

"Yes yes I know but your still a growing girl. Now off to bed with you." He waves over a hand maid and she comes over and grabs the back of my hover chair. "Now off you go." He kisses my forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

I glance at the media as they take photos and videos of this and then I look up at him. "Goodnight father, goodnight brother."

"Goodnight sis." Anakin said patting my head.

Im taken off to my room where they help me get into my night gown. I get on my bed and pull up my covers up. They give me my sleeping pill and I take it. My hand maids shut the curtains on my bed leaving me in darkness and the small glow of the plastic stars above me on my bed. I close my eyes feeling the pill take affect as I slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

The rest of the ball nothing has happened. The last person leaves at one thirty in the morning. It's now Obi-Wan and me left.

"Father, why did you act so weird around Senator Kyzer?"

"It's complicated Anakin."

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan bites his lip. "Sit down."

I do so with out complaint. "Father?"

Obi-Wan sits down on his throw . "Anakin you know me and Satine where very close."

"Yes I do. She was your girlfriend." He smirks.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Anakin please." He rubs his face. "She and I were more than that. We." He looks down. "Korkie is my biological son."

"Wait what?!" I stand up as I can't believe my master had a kid. "How long have you known? Does he know?"

"When she died. I got a message. She had a droid set up to where if she died before she could tell me I would get a recording of her explaining everything. And he doesn't, and I don't think I will tell him the truth."

"What why? Shouldn't he know? Don't you want him?"

"I do Anakin I really do but." He rest his have in his hand. "He seems happy and Mandalor needs him now more than ever. He's following in her footsteps and I'm proud of him. I don't want to ruin the image he has of her and I don't wanna ruin her public image." He leans back. "I'm going to keep it a secret. All everyone knows is that Korkie was her brothers son and then he died leaving her alone with him."

Im unsure of what to say, "I didn't know Satine had a brother."

"She doesn't. It was all made up as a cover story."

"I see. And what about Cody what did he say when we were at the table."

"Oh that..." Obi-Wan looks away for a moment and then back at me. "I am starting a new order. This one will be different."

"Really? Are you sure you wan a do that I mean look at what happened."

"Yes. Anakin children are still being born with the force and they need help. This one we will allow family to be together. We won't split them up and help them understand what's happening."

"I'm still unsure."

"Well you won't be once it's done. Now why don't you go to bed. It's late and you need your sleep."

I roll my eyes "Alright. Goodnight father."

~~~•~~~•~~~

The lower parts of the castle use to be where the Jedi kept force sensitive criminals and the most dangerous Sith artifacts.

Obi-Wan pulls a lever and a door opens. He walks in and sees General Cody next to a few other clones beside a table with a person strapped down.

"I hope your enjoying the hospitality."

The person glares saying nothing.

"I was surprised you called me." He snaps his fingers and they let the person off the table but the clones hold the person still. "I had to make a small white lie to my son. When Cody told me you where here Anakin asked what happened, so I told him I'm starting a new order which is true."

The person struggles a bit but the clones grip tightens.

"Now now no need to fight." He walks to another door. "Please this way."

The person makes no effort to move so the clones drag the person there.

"Now now must you be so difficult." He walks to the other side of a full tub. "Now you can either tell me what I want to know or else."

The person spits at him but misses. Obi-Wan shakes his head. "You know what to do."

The clones submerged the persons head under the water and holds it till the person starts thrashing and bubbles pop out of the water.

The clones lift the persons head up. The person coughs and spits up water. "Tell me what I want and this won't be so hard on you."

The person doesn't speak. "Very well the hard way it is."

The clones dunks the person head underwater again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE AUTHOR HERE. 
> 
> Okay so I wanna do something. 
> 
> The first can guess in the comments who the person is and what information they have will help get to pick one major story plot I’m having trouble picking on. 
> 
> If no know can guess it I will leave it up to a group vote in the comments.
> 
> May the force be with you all!!


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan watches as the clones electrocute the person. "Talk and this can all be over." He drums his fingers on his upper arms, "We've been here a few days now. If you talk we won't have to spend another minuet here."

The person stares debating it before glaring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shakes his head and waves his hand letting the clones electrocute the person again.

"You are lucky I am so patient. If I wasn't." He gets close and the clones stop. Obi-Wan gets right in the persons face. "I would have already went inside your head and got what I wanted."

The person let's out a shakes breath but still remains silent.

"Tsk. Perhaps we should move on." He signals the clones and they pick the person up and drag him to another room. "Now I didn't want to keep doing this as it's so uncivilized, but you've forced my hand."

The person gets chained to the floor and more clones comes in. They bring in the torcher droid. The person looks up shakily.

"Tell me and it won't come to this."

"N...n... Never." The person says in a squeaky and quite voice.

Obi-Wan sighs and shakes his head. "Very well." He gives the command.

~~~•~~~•~~~

"Ashoka I need you come with me." Anakin says as he goes up to myas I lay on my bed reading.

"Why? It's my day off from school and therapy I wanna take a break." "And plan a way out of here."

I flip to the other page.

"Oh come on this is will be good I promise." He said.

"Alright then I'll go."

"Good, because I was only asking to be nice." He said and picks me up off of my bed.

"Anakin the doctors say I can walk now."

"I know, but I don't want you to over work yourself."

I just huff and cross my arms as Anakin sets me in my hover chair and takes me down to one of the ships. "You'll love it snips I promise. This could be really good for you."

"What is it anyway? Where are we going?" I look at him.

"You'll see snips." He rubs the top of my head as he locks my chair into place in the Hoover cruiser.

I watch the city and ships fly by as they stop at a place i didn't recognize. "What is this place?"

"You'll see." He said and takes me and my chair and goes inside. Inside is a bunch of stables and equestrian Animals. All of them adorned with with jewels, saddles, leads, and all of that stuff fancy people make them wear to show off.

"Are we here to look at them?"

"Yes and no sis. I got you a!!!" He goes up to one of the stalls and opens it. "Guarlara!!" He smiles as the Guarlara goes up and sniffs Anakin's hand as he pets it's nose. "His name is Josephine."

I move my chair closer and hold my hands out. The Guarlara moves and lays his head in my hands. I rub his long, jet-black, silky fur.

I move and rub his horns on top of his head. "He's beautiful."

"I figured you'd like him. He's from Naboo, only monarchs and the royal crusaders were allowed to ride them." He sighs and rubs its mane. "Padmé showed me a picture of her ridding one when she was the queen. She loved them." He looks at her. "Why don't you ride on him?"

"Are you sure?"

Anakin laughs a bit. "Yeah sis, Obi-Wan and I got him just for you." He waves over one of the stables hands and he comes over.

"Yes your majesty?" He bows.

"Get Josephine ready for my sister to ride, but nothing to fancy." He said

"Right away prince Skywalker." He quickly goes and gets the saddle and such.

Anakin pulls me back as the handlers get Josephine ready. Once he's ready Anakin helps me onto him. He grabs the reigns and starts walking on the track leading him.

I rub my fingers Josephine's neck. "He's so wonderful."

"That's good. Oh hey by the way I was thinking when you get better maybe we could head to a planet, and take a nice stroll with Josephine and any others we get."

"I'd like that." I said as Anakin keeps leading us around the track. "I really would." I looks at Anakin, " I'm still struggling accepting all of these gifts?"

"Why? Ashoka all the riches of the galaxy are at your claim. You'll never worry about anything ever again just relax."

I just nod and scratches Josephine behind his ears and he shakes his head happily. "Your right I do need to relax." " _I need to let you trust me. Perhaps the trip could be my chance at escape."_

"You've been really good Ashoka. I'm happy your settling in alright."

"Yeah. Think we could take Josephine home with us?"

"Sis your kidding right? He needs to stay here with other animals of his kind and people who are perfectly trained for his kind."

"Awe." I pout. "I really like him though."

"I know you do sis, but don't worry every Saturday if you'd like you can come here."

"Really?"

"Really really."

~~~•~~~•~~~

Obi-Wan smiles. "You've finally cracked." He gets everything out of that persons head. "This will be perfect."

The person looks around dizzily.

"Thank you now I can get everything set up." He looks the person up and down. "Even you."

The person falls back on the floor glaring.

"Oh don't worry you won't remember a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone author here I’ve a thing
> 
> 1\. If you want a really good one shot go check out Runaway princess by Cherriemaries. She did a really good Ashoka princess one shot. I won’t give away much other than that. 
> 
> And second congrats to the winner.  
> I did look you up and I saw your account on the fanfiction site. I sent you a PM there please go check it out so we can talk about the story there. 
> 
> Anyway guys hope your staying safe and have a happy fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan smiles looking as the person is on their knees beaten up and bleeding. "You look the part wonderful."

The person sways a little in the drug haze that they had been put under.

"When Anakin sees you he will be so over joyed to see you again, and meet the little ones." Obi-Wan smiles and pets the persons head.

"Oh Padmé you have no idea how big of a part you'll play."

Padmé mumbles something. One of the twins starts crying and Obi-Wan moves to them as Padmé turns and tries to get them but the chains hold her down.

Obi-Wan picks up Leia seeing it was her crying. "Shhh shh it's okay Leia don't worry you're alright." He bounces her. "Uncle Obi-Wan is here and he will protect you." He smiles as Leia calms down and starts making baby noises.

"She such a noise little thing like Anakin. I have a feeling she's gonna look just like you but act more like Anakin." He chuckles as she grabs his beard. "You'll be a wonderful princess like your big sister Ashoka is acting like right now." He brushes some hairs out of her face and lays her back in her crib pulling a blanket over her. He turns on the mobile above her along with setting toys beside her.

"In a few days where heading out to Naboo. There you will be let loose for Anakin to find." He puts his hand in front of her and uses the force. "You will tell him all about how the rebels took advantaged of you and the babies."

"I will tell him on how the rebels took advantage of us."

"You will tell him all of the abuse you where put through."

"I will tell him about all of the abuse I went through."

"Then my dear." He starts using the force harder on her. "You will no longer hide your love for him and agree to take the Sith vows to never leave him."

"I will no longer hide my love for him. I will take the Sith vows to never leave him."

"Now you will sleep."

"Now I will sl...." she passes out.

Obi-Wan watches her fall to the floor. He walks around her and out the door. "Oh yeah it's all coming together." The door closes and he walks up the stairs and into the main castle.

~~~•~~~•~~~

I read over the reports he was given. Most of the slaves had been adjusting well. Many got reunited with their families, and those who couldn't were taken to new homes where they would be loved.

"I did it mom. I kept my word I freed all the slaves." I look at the portrait I had commissioned of my mother. The artist did his best to make her the way Anakin described her and it was nearly spot on.

There where somethings he couldn't really capture with out seeing her, but still it was the best thing he had. "I just wish you could see it mother. I truly do."

I rub my hand over it, "You and Padmé and my child would have loved it. All of this is for you guys." I sit back down and pick up the photo of Padmé. "You all would be so proud and happy."

Knock knock

"Come in."

Rex walks in. "Prince skywalker." He salutes.

I smile brightly, "Come in Rex. Sit down where alone you can call me Anakin."

Rex goes to sit down in front of him, "That isn't protocol sir."

"So? I'm the prince I can change protocol Rex. Your not just anyone to me Rex. Your like a brother to me and you know it."

"I know sir." Rex leans back a little. "I've taken care of the transport for the trip sir. No one can attack you or your family with all the security I've put in."

"That's good." I pour a cup of coffee pushes it towards Rex. "It's the good stuff." I smirks as he takes a sip from his cup.

Rex picks it up and drinks from it. "Ashoka had been behaving very well. She's doing wonderful in her studies, and she's even gotten into political matters and is trying to work up something to bring to you to help people."

"That good. Oh Rex by the way Obi-Wan has been planning a trip to Naboo. It's not political or anything like that is just a." He looks at his cup "Vacation."

I look at the cup with a blank face. I can't believe he would do something like this. Sending me to Naboo her home.

"Sir are you sure you want to go?" Rex breaks my train of thought and I look at him. "I'm sure I can pull some strings and possible get you to stay back."

I just smile at Rex and shakes my head. "Thank you for the offer Rex but I'm a first I can't. Obi-Wan has made it very clear we are all going." I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling. "I think he hopes that by going there I'll find peace."

"I know that it's hard for you sir. Padmé was a wonderful women. I know she did a lot for the Vode."

"Yeah. She wanted to make it to where all there clones could go to college and be taken care of. She also wanted to make the clone retirement places a lot better. You haven't see what they've done to them have you?"

"Can't say that I have sir." Rex watches as me as I pull out one of my data pads and hands it to him. The retirement places where something all clones feared. Many of them ended themselves before they got they're or when they saw how really bad it was they would do it there. Many would just suffer as they didn't want to leave the ones who needed them behind.

Rex takes it and looks at it. It's a very detailed plan for turning those garbage piles they called retirement places into perfect little towns. Where every clone was treated like royalty. They could do what ever they wanted. They didn't have to worry about a thing. They where practically just like us living in luxury.

"I promised you Rex that you and your brothers would be given all the respect and treatment you deserve."

Rex reads over it and looks at the progress pictures. He looks at all of his brothers smiling and looking so happy. He stops and notices one of them. It's Stretch. He rubs his thumb over the robotic part of his face.

Rex bit his bottom lip. He remembered that day. It was just a routine patrol. Stretch, Rex, and a few other vode went around. A group of droids attacked and stretch took a bomb to the face and it blew off half of it. But it was thanks to Stretch that they had managed to fight the droids off.

Stretch had been taken back to the base and had been put through experimental treatment the long necks had been working on.

The experiment was a partial success. Stretch had managed to get most of his physical abilities back and more, but his brain was hit hard. He became slow and thus unable to fight.

He was set to be decommission but general Ti had managed to get him spared.

Rex jumps a bit he a hand gets on his shoulder and he turns to see me. "He's doing fine."

Rex stares at me and I could sense he felt more at peace.

"I made sure he got the best care, and even more now."

"What do you mean sir?" Rex stares at him.

I just give him my signature smirk. "Why don't you take the rest of the day offRex. You've been working hard so don't worry."

"But sir I still have-"

"Commander Rex as you higher up I order you to take the rest of the day off. I'll take care of Ashoka."

Rex stands up and salutes. "Sir yes sir!"

I laugh a bit. "Dismissed commander."

~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~•~~~

I turn and leave prince Skywalker’s office. When I closes the door I hear a chuckle.

"Still innnn to trouble I see."

I turn and see stretch.

"Stretch?"

He nods, "it's meeeee Vode."

I hug him and he hugs back.

~~~•~~~•~~~

I walk across the room in my crutches following my physical therapist instructions.

"Very good you're highness. Your getting a lot stronger."

"Really?"

The Doctor nods. "Yes. In fact in a few more weeks you might not have to use crutches."

"That's good." I sighs happily. "I'm really tired of using a hoverchair and crutches."

"I heard you went riding the other day. Was anything hurting when you went?"

I shakes my head no as i keep taking steps forward holding the bars."He told me to quote "take it easy." And by that he took me ridding."

The doctor stifles a chuckle. "He seems a little confused but he's got the spirit."

I just laugh at that. "Yeah he does. He was always like that. Especially during the war." I take a few steps. "I remember I had been really hurt by a bomb and was out for awhile. Once I was better he wanted to surprise me and he took me out ice skating with captain Rex." I smiles a little.

"Rex stumbled a bit but soon he took it really well and managed to get good after a bit. Rex could even do a jump spin."

"That sounds like it was wonderful." The doctor said and wrote some things down as his watch beeped. "Oh dear it's already five thirty."

I look at the doctor. "Already?"

The doctor nods. "Yes it is. I'll see you tomorrow princess Tano have a wonderful day."

"You to doctor."I grab my crutches and hop over to door leaving. I open it and leave with my hand maids following me. Once in my room I go to my bed. I sit down I rub my simple silk dress. The fabric was soft and a pastel green that went up to my knees. I had white leggings on that kept me covered. I look at my shoes. They where a soft type designed not to hurt my feet when she did therapy. The whole outfit was made just for my therapy.

One of my hand maids Minth walks in. "Your highness." She bows. "Your father and brother can't make it to dinner tonight."

I nod. It's become a trend for them to start missing meals and tea time with me. I know I want to be alone to think for a bit but I still miss them. Being around them nod makes me think of all the good times we had. "I see. I'd like to be alone then."

She nods. "Of course your highness but first." She holds up one of the food bags that they use.

"I'm not hungry." I said bluntly. I don't mean to sound so mean but controlling my emotions have become harder. "I'm sorry I don't mean to sound so mean."

"Its alright your highness I know it's your meds, but your father has given strict orders that you are to have three meals and three snacks." She said and walks up to me attaching the bag to the tub.

"Thank you Minth."

"It is nothing your highness." She bows and takes her leave.

I watch her as the door closes with a whoosh. I get on the floor. I pull a data chip and data pad that's been strapped in a compartment under my bed. I move laying against my nightstand.

I put the chip in and the data pad lights up.

I start scrolling through it and stops it at a page. I double taps one of the words and a messaging app opens.

There are a few messages reading:

_Who are you?_

_How did you find us?_

_Where are you?_

I take a deep breath in and writes:

_"My name is." I bit her lip thinking, "Fulcrum." I send it._

I get a reply very quickly.

" _Fulcrum? Really? You expect me to believe this?"_

_"I just need a cover name. If they find out I'm doing this they will hurt me."_

_"How do I know you aren't a spy_?"

I tap my fingers on the side of the pad thinking.

" _I won't ask for information. I'll send you information instead."_

" _And how do I know it won't be a trap?"_

" _You can't. I'll send you some information. Send a scouting party out and check to see if I'm right or not."_

_"And yet you could want us to attack and they could be expecting us."_

Ashoka sighs. " _What can I do to get you to trust me?"_

It takes a few minuets and I just sit in anticipation before reading, " _give us some passwords and codes to some information. If there right we will speak again."_

" _Alright_."I take in another deep breath in and type the codes out I managed to remember from seeing them on Anakin's desk.

"I'm sorry." I said softly to myself as I hit send. I quickly powers it off and pulls the chip out. I put it back under my bed in the compartment.

And not a moment to soon, because as soon as i finishes the door opens again. It's Minth.

"Your highness I-" she stops and quickly rushes to me, "Your highness are you alright?!" She quickly looks me over. "Did you fall? I'll call the doctor right-"

"No Minth I'm fine." I gently grab her hand. "I dropped something and I went to pick it up."

"Oh." She said. "Well let me help you up." Minth moves one of my arms over her and helps my onto mybed. "Did you pick it up?"

"Pick what up?" I just tilt head confused.

"The thing you dropped."

"Oh that! Yay yeah I picked it up don't worry. Did you need something?"

She nods. "I came to see if the bag was empty."

"Oh." I glance at the bag seeing it's nearly empty but not quite.

She hand maid looks it over. "I'll give it a few more minutes before I take it off and help you get ready for bed."

"Alright"

Minth goes to one of the dressers and pulls out a night gown and lays it over a chair.

"I hate that they baby me." I mumble softly.

Minth looks at her. "What was that your highness?"

"I said I don't like how they baby me."

"What do you mean?"

I jester all around the room. "Look around. All of this is designed for a little girl."

"But you are just a little girl your highness." Minth tilts her head a bit confused.

"I'm seventeen Minth. I think I can stay up past eight thirty. I've stayed up for six days straight and still won a battle."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Oh trust me I have." I just roll eyes. "I'm sure if I wasn't so pushy they'd be reading me bedtime stories."

"I see. Well then all I can really say is to keep trying your highness."

"I will trust me." I back as Minth comes up and takes the bag off.

"Now that that's done let's get you dressed for bed."

~~~•~~~•~~~

"I need to know. I'm eighteen I'm old enough!" I yell at my aunt.

"Korkie please you don't understand."

"Understand what? How can I understand if you won't tell me!"

She sighs. "Korkie I made a promise I wouldn't tell."

"Than show me."

Bo Kanta looks away "Korkie if you do you might hate her."

"Auntie, I could never hate her. She was my aunt just like you are." I walk up to her. I look at her with pleading eyes. "Give me the chip and let me see."

Bo Kanta looks back at me.

"Please auntie."

Bo Kanta looks away and hands me the data chip.

I put it into the computer on the desk. I open the files and read over it. "No it can't be."

"I'm sorry Korkie." She goes up and grabs my shoulder.

All I could do was stare. "Does he know?"

"Yes."

I look at the photo on the computer staring at emperor Kenobi and my auntie Satine. "Why did they lie to me?"

"Because she was the leader of Mandalor and he was a Jedi. Mandalorians and Jedi don't mix well so it wouldn't have looked good."

"Why wasn't I taken to the temple?"

"Because thankfully you don't have his gift. And besides Satine lost him and having you was good enough."

"Why hasn't he taken me to be with him?" I mean I'm his son doesn't he want me?"

Bo Kanta looks at the screen. "He did and still does want you." She puts her other hand on my other shoulder "In fact he is sending a lot of money now. Probably to help you in case you need it."

I stand up. "I need to talk to him."

"Korkie no! If you do you might not come back. He could take you into the castle and never let you out. You could become like Ashoka. Trapped with no freedom to become what ever they want you to become."

"But I could help him! I could-"

"Do you really think you can change him? Look at him now. He's mad with power and putting everyone under his thumb."

"Auntie Satine loved him when he was good. Perhaps he still has that deep down inside of him. His love for her could bring him back!"

Bo Kanta sighs. "Korkie I'm sorry. I'm in charge of your safety and I refuse to let you go."

"I'm eighteen by Mandalorian law I am of age when I turn thirteen and by the laws of the empire I'm an adult at eighteen so either way I'm old enough to make my own choices." I say flatly.

Bo Kanta just stares and sighs. "I'm sorry Korkie but I refuse to let you get hurt." She pinches the side of my neck and it's the last thing I remember as I collapse.


	9. Chapter 9

I wakes up with a yawn. Like usual curtains are still drawn letting no light in, but even with that so could still tell it was seven. I pull my curtains look over and sees the solider standing at my door. I rub my eyes and moves to stand up from the bed and the soldiers move towards me.

I wave at him, "I'm just getting up to stretch."

He stops where he was but made no attempt to move back as I stretch my arms. He moves when someone knocks on her door. He goes up and opens it.

"Where here to help the princess get ready." The voice of the head handmaid said.

He moves back and lets the six of them in. They turn on the lights and go to bow to me. "Good morning your highness did you sleep well?" She asked.

I gave them a polite nod. "I did thank you for asking. Did all of you sleep okay?"

"We did your highness, thank you for asking." She gives the signal and all of them go and gather her outfit.

I grab my crutches and head up to the large mirrors on my wall. One was in front of me as the other two where curved out slightly letting me see mu back and sides.

The hand maids come back with makeup, white pumps, a pastel green dress, socks, one of my simple tiaras and things like that.

They begin helping me get dressed and leaving my tiara for last. The tiara was like the one I wore when she pretended to be a slave. It had jewels over it with chains leading from the parts where it connected to the parts connecting to the ones on the top and bottom of my tails. In the center on my head. It had a band on it where it's connected a lot of the chains mainly to the ones on the back tail.

I shake my head a bit trying to get use to the feeling on my tails.

"Your majesty you must hold still for this." One of the said as they grab my face gently putting on the makeup.

I don't reply as they do my makeup. I made that mistake once and I vowed I wouldn't again after having to sit for another fifteen minutes and being late for class.

Mis. Tina soon walks in. "Good morning princess." She curtsies. "Are you ready for your classes?"

"Yeah I am." Mis. Tina had started treating me as a daughter as the days go on and I really enjoyed her treating me like one. I never had a mother and she made everything a lot better here and I an grateful to have her here.

"That's good because I have a few fun things set up for us today." She smiles as she holds her holopad and opens it. "I thought first for math we could try to do a fun math game."

The hand maids finish and I turn smiling at her. Unlike some masters back at the temple Mis. Trina always did her best to help me get engaged in all of the lessons, not just reading from the book and doing work sheets."

"That sounds really awesome I can't wait to try it."

"Unfortunately that's going to have to wait." A male voice says.

Everyone turns to see it was Anakin who had said it. They all quickly bow expect Mis. Tina who curtsied.

Anakin smiles and walks past them towards me. "Your lessons for the week have been cancelled."

"What why?"

"Because Obi-Wan and I thought since you where doing such a good job you deserve a break." He smirks, "So where going on vacation."

I blink as I try to registering it. "Where are we going?"

"Obi-Wan and I want it to be a surprise for you." He grabs my hand. "Come on we have to get going." He starts walking to the door holding my hand as I grab my crutches and quickly follow.

"Wait don't I need to pack?" I said trying to stop.

"Don't worry will just buy you a new wardrobe." He said and still pull me along. 

"Oh." Isaid some what annoyed knowing that it's all most likely going to be dresses they picked out and it's all pretty much the same style of 'everything must be covered up'.

They head out to the docking bay where Obi-Wan is talking to general Cody. "Sir everything is under control, you don't have to worry."

"Don't worry Cody I know you, and I know you won't let me down." He smiles and says, "Your dismissed general." Cody salutes and leaves as Obi-Wan turns to face me and Anakin. "There they are." He smiles brightly, "my two wonderful children. Are you two ready to go?"

Anakin nods. "You know it father." He looks at mewho nods as well. "I am." She said.

Obi-Wan smiles brightly. "That's wonderful, now it's going to be a few day flight out there so I made sure that this ship has everything we need."

I go and look up at the silver and orange ship. It was a model I had never saw before, but I could tell it was based off the luxury ships that I had seen before, mainly on Anakin's holopad when he shows me what he's working on. "What type of ship is this?" I tilt my head a bit.

"Why it's one of my designs." Anakin said putting a hand on my shoulder as he looks at it. "I thought it would be prefect for us to go on trips for."

"It's looks amazing." I look back at him. "Though I hope this one won't crash like the others you make."

Obi-Wan stifles a laugh as Anakin looks offended. "Those where not my fault." He said defensively. "In fact lots of my ship designs where used during the war."

"Yeah after a lot of modifications done to them." I just cross my arms as we boarded the ship.

"Yeah well every ship needs to have its flaws fixed up."

"Yeah but not as many as yours had." I smirk a bit as they get inside. I look around and sees all the luxury furniture that's in it. "Wow you really went all out for it.

Obi-Wan smiles. "Of course we did. We want to make sure this trip is comfortable for you after..." he trails off looking at my before guiding my to one of the sofas and buckled me in. "Now just sit here until we're in hyperspace."

I look at him and then at the buckles and then back at him slightly annoyed. "Why am I buckled up?"

"For safety, you know it can be a bit rough entering it."

"Yeah I know, but I think I can handle it after everything I've been through." I stare at him hoping he changes his mind.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "I know but safety comes first." He pokes my nose And walks off with Anakin to the cockpit to make sure they enter safely leaving me all alone.

I can't help but mess with the buckle not wanting to risk them finding out I unbuckle myself and face their wrath. All I can do is it and be bored out of my mind waiting for them to come back.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Obi-Wan looks at the ship as general Cody walks beside him.

"Sir we've managed to track down a few terrorist cells that attacked are bases and ships."

"That's good General Cody, you and your men have done wonderful especially after the chip removal." He looks at him. "By the way how are your vode handling it?

Cody sighs, "A few are having issues coming to terms with having it in their heads, I've heard that three vode did lash out after finding out but we got them under control and they seem to be doing better after therapy."

Obi-Wan sighs in relief. "That's good commander I was worried that there would be a lot more issues."

"I know Rex won't admit it, but I know he's having trouble coping with it especially have what happened with fives."

Obi-Wan looks down. "I know what you mean I'd feel the same way as him if it happened to Anakin."

Cody's com beeps as he opens it. "General Cody speaking."

"Sir everything is in place and waiting for the orders." A clone solider said.

"Very good, Emperor Kenobi will give the order when it's time."

"Understood General." The communications shut off as Cody looks at Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Cody I know you, and I know you won't let me down." He smiles and says, "Your dismissed general." Cody salutes and leaves as Obi-Wan turns to face Ashoka and Anakin.


	10. Chapter 10

I look out the window seeing all the stars go by. I keep messing with the seatbelts still as I thinking of ways to escape. I still haven't been told where we're heading, but it didn't hurt to have a plan. I notice

a few guards walking by or checking up on me. I had a feeling even tho they where away from all the guards of the palace I would still be under the same amount of security.

I being to think about the holopad under my bed. I can't help but ponder about the person I have been talking to. Was that person really a rebel spy, or was it a trap set up by ob- father. I couldn't be sure but I have no other option. 

One of my hand maids walks up to me. "I was told to tell you it's okay for you to get up and walk around."

I nod, "thank you for telling me." I unbuckle myself. And wave off the handmaid who bows and leaves. I grab my crutches and head up to the cockpit, but Anakin comes out. "Snips." He smiles so softly it almost hurts me thinking about her master before this. "Are you hungry? I was just about to order some food."

I can't move for a moment but quickly nods as Anakin walks closer to me. "Yeah I am." I smile back. "I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast and-"

"You what?" Anakin stares at her. "How have you not had breakfast?"

I look at him raising my eyebrow. "Well you pulled me away once I was ready so I couldn't head to the dining hall where you two usually are for breakfast, or having it brought up if you two where busy already."

Anakin shakes his head and grabs my hand "Well then I think we should have brunch together." He takes me to a room similar to one of the tea rooms except with a bit bigger table.

He sits me down and he sits across from me.

"Now sis what do you want? You can have anything you'd like."

I hum a bit thinking, "Prehaps some raw meat with some worms and bugs." smirking I said, "I know you like bugs so."

Anakin rolls his eyes "You can have the bugs but now raw meat. I don't need to see that again."

I give him the really look, "What's wrong with me eating raw meat. My kind is known for eating that kind of stuff." I huff turning away from him, "When did you become such a prude?"

Anakin looks a bit baffled, "I am not a prude Ashoka, I just don't like you eating raw meat it's just weird." He shivers a bit, "Remember last time you did that half the battalion nearly puked and three did."

"Fine, I'll just some sandwiches with Moofjucie, and a cup of roasted beetles." I look off.

He looks a bit sad, " You know what, for dinner I'll get your favorite extra meat on the rare side." Anakin leans over and rubs the top of my head tails smiling. He waves his hand at the droid and orders the food.

"Oh wait give me a sec." Anakin leaving and comes back and sits in front of me holding a data pad. He scrolls through it with a bored look on his face.

"Hey I thought this was a family trip." I take the data pad, "So shouldn't we put this away and act like a family?" I wave it a bit as Anakin tries to get it back, "Yes Snips I know, but I have to finish this report." He tries to get it back but I pull away.

"Why? what's it about?" I look at it as Anakin leans over the table to grab it but I move back more.

"Ashoka give it back. Father said your not allowed to have things like this." He uses the force and pulls it to him, "He doesn't want you to stress out anymore and hurt yourself worse. You don't wanna be bedridden again do you?" He raises an eyebrow and I quickly shrink in my chair.

"No I don't. I don't want to worry you two again." I shake my head no rapidly.

"That's good." A voice said behind me. Anakin and I look up and see Obi-Wan standing there smiling. "I really don't want to see you hurt again."

He kisses my forehead smiling, "And Anakin she's right.you really shouldn't be working this is a vacation after all."

"But father this is the report" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighs, "Alright you can finish it, but try and have it done before we get there tomorrow."

"Yes father. Wait I thought it was going to be a few days?"

"It was but that hyperdrive you made is so affective where actually make great time." Obi-Wan smiles brightly, "Honestly Anakin you've really outdone yourself I'm so proud."

Anakin beams with pride, "Thanks father."

Obi-Wan looks at me with a bright smile, "And I'm proud of you sweetie. I've been told how well you've been doing in your studies and the recovery you've made." He rubs my face gently tilting my head up gently to get a better look, "I'm just so proud of my little girl." He kisses her forehead.

I can't help but freeze for a moment and then smiles saying, "Thanks father." I hug him tightly.

"Now tell me children what are you doing here?" He asks

Anakin looks at the data pad, "we're having brunch care to join father or do you have work?"

"No I'm joining in on this." He heads to the head of the table and sits down, "I wouldn't miss a chance to have brunch with my children." He snaps his fingers and a serving droid comes up. Obi-Wan puts in an order for more food as Anakin looks up at him.

"By the way father should we tell her exactly we are heading too."

"Oh I shouldn't say." He said watching the food get placed down, "I want it to be a surprise after all."

He picks up his fork and picks up part of a scrambled egg. " _A surprise I know you'll just love my children."_


	11. Chapter 11

"Korkie." Bo Kanta shakes me gently as I look out the window. "We need to talk."

I scoff, "I'm not talking to you." I turn to face her staring her in the eyes, "Not after you knocked me out and got me twenty four seven guard protection! I mean was it really necessary to have them posted at my bedroom door and windows." I walk off to the other side of my office, "You just need to leave."

Bo Kanta grips the dark saber at her side, "I can't let you run off to him! If you do I'll never see you again and Mandalor will suffer."

I look down and stares at the photo of my au- no Buri. I has to start thinking of her as that now.

The photo is of when he was little with Buri Satine and his ba'vodu Bo-Kanta when he was little. I had gotten muddy and ended up spreading that mud every where. Even though she lied to me and hurt me in so many ways, she still loved me and treated me like a son when she couldn't claim me. I pick it up knowing she would want me to stay and lead Mandalor the best way I can, and take it to where she couldn't have done, but was it really what I wanted? I did want to see my home grow and flourish, to become the best it could be i didn't always agree with where my Buri was taking it. She wanted to erase all of its history to make it something it's not and I know that that's not how it should be. Mandalor should be like it was, but it wasn't what she wanted and he had to take it to where she wanted it right?

" _What do I want to do though? I want to see Mandalor be prefect but at the cost of what? Is this really my work or am I just working in the shadows of her."_

I glance back at my ba'vodu as she had that stubborn look on her face she was known for. She wanted to bring back the old Mandalor and she has succeeded at a good bit in bringing back some of the old culture. She had even found some true Mandalorians who where willing to help her. 

"Korkie." Bo Kanta said as her face softens, "I know this seems hard but it's for the best. I mean look around Mandalor has become strong again. We are free and independent from the empire and who knows if **THEY** will attack. We have to be ready."

"I know ba'vodu." I look back at photo. "I know." I go back to my desk and sits down looking at all the work on my table. "I have work to do." I look at her hoping she would get the hint.

Bo Kanta nods, "I understand." She walks towards the door, "Just remember we all need you. I need you Korkie your all I have left of her." She stares at me, "You are all that I have left." She opens the door and walks out putting her helmet on.

The door closes behind her and I look at the work. I groan and lean back in my chair looking up at the ceiling." _What do I do?_ " I turn around and look out the window seeing the people go by. Some have armor while some don't. He knows tension is tight right now between the new and true Mandalorians. Iglance at my clock as it reads three thirty the time she always had her tea waiting for me when I got home from school.

I smile brightly as I get and idea and start pulling out my calendar. I know if I get caught my ba'vodu will most likely kill me, bring me back to life, and then set up guards inside my office if she can't stand by me.

I pull out some paper used only for those of high standing to be invited or be informed of something.

Pulling out the letter kit I blow dust off of it and pull out the pen and ink.

 _"I have to do this."_ I dip the pen in ink, " _I have to._ " I write down an invitation to have tea with me at the castle. Once it dries I put it in the envelope and melts some wax, pouring the wax on the letter he puts the royal house of Mandlor seal on the wax before pulling it back.

"Finished!" Staring at the letter smiling I stand up, but then frowns, "Wait how do I send this without

ba'vodu finding out?"

I sitback down, "I did not think this through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story and tell me what you think.
> 
> Leave a comment down below and let me know if something is wrong or if there is something you’d like to see and have a great day!


	12. A/N

I’ve gone through and I’ve published updated parts for the chapters. 

The whole first 11 parts where for me to see what worked and what didn’t. I wanted to hear everyone’s feedback and now that I’ve gotten it I rewrote everything. 

Please go back and read them I’ve changed some things. The next chapter will be coming out soon

So go back and read them and tell me what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in here please tell me what you think.


End file.
